


I'm there even if I'm not

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mention of drugs but it's not really drugs they're talking about performing live, okay i'm very bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A brief facetime call between Louis and Harry on the Adore You release day, after Louis' set on Poptopia
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm there even if I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something. It's nothing big, but I hope you like it 💞

“San Jose, you have been amazing! Thank you so much to every single one of you! I love you!” 

He couldn't stop smiling and his hands were still shaking a little while he was trying to put the mic back on its stand. He would never get used to it, to the feeling you get when you're up on stage singing in front of so many people who not only are there for you, but sing with you, sing the words you wrote too. That energy that nourishes you for days and could probably power an entire city. He missed it so much and now that he was back on the road, he wanted more every day. 

He got off stage, thanked his mates and high-fived them as always after every performance, the biggest smiles on their faces. 

"What time is it, lad?" he asked Michael who was hugging him right now. 

"Um... Ten to nine". He said, pulling away from the hug and looking at him. He was confused by the question for a moment, but then it clicked. "You sappy boyfriend!" Michael said with a teasing nice smile on his face. 

Louis laughed "You got me. Don't come to the bus yet!". Yes, he was a sappy husband (let's use the right term here, shall we?) and he didn't want to be late for this and for any other thing in their life. So he quickly waved to Michael while he was joking about them being two naughty boys and rushed toward the bus, ignoring his managers and friends who were shouting praises at him. He would thank them later, he had more important things to do right now. He jumped on the bus, locked the door and walked to its end, sitting on the fancy leather couch. He got his phone out, searched for the never too familiar contact and the facetime started. He took a breathe, glanced at his own face on the screen and fixed his hair while he waited for him to pick up. There was really no need to do that, but it never stopped him, it was part of him, he needed to fix his fringe constantly, sue him. Like a habit he couldn't break. But the one he really couldn't live without was now smiling through a screen, with sleepy eyes and the softest smile, his head on one of their black silk pillows. 

Louis took a moment to look at him, to admire once again how perfect Harry was. How was he so lucky to find him in this world and also allowed to keep him? How was it possible that the person who was blinking softly at him right now decided to spend the rest of his life with him? How was he so lucky? They were two kids who fell fast and hopelessly in love. And even if they didn't really know what they had at the time, they knew it was something worth fighting for. And here they were now. Almost ten years later, more in love than ever, stronger than ever, together. 

He was probably smiling thinking of their life together, because Harry said "Are you high?" with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Louis chuckled. "Of the best kind of drugs: performing live" he replied.

"You've been amazing, I watched you". He smiled. 

"You watched me? It's the crack of dawn, Harry!"

"Of course I did, you idiot". Louis snorted. "We're lucky that we have fans that want to see us live almost as much as we do, those periscopes save lives". 

Now, this wasn't a joke. They usually sent videos to each other, moments recorded by their managers, friends or someone from their crew. Or they facetimed them if they could watch an entire set or show. But it wasn't always possible, so a good old live stream was always very helpful. And their fans were really good at that. 

"Truly. We should give them some bonus at the end of the year. We need to think of something" Louis joked.

"Yes we do. Also, you're very hot, sir. Your husband is a lucky man". Harry's smile was very satisfied. 

"Oh, thank you. I'm pretty lucky too, actually". 

"Well, obviously, I had no doubt. Also, he's probably a pig-boy". They both laughed at his joke from that skit he did on Saturday Night Live. Louis loved seeing his boy doing something he was so passionate about. He was so good at everything, it was amazing to see him being so great and confident. He had come so far, they both had and they were incredibly proud of each other. 

"Anyway" he said then. "It's um..." he glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him "three to nine here, so three to five there". He smiled his crinkled smile, unable to contain the excitement and fondness for his man. 

"Did you call me at shit o'clock just to tell me that... it's shit o'clock?". Harry smiled, being well aware why Louis was calling him. 

"Of course, is there any other reason?" he replied going along with the joke. 

"Mmh... No, I guess. Unless you count that one of the best love songs that someone's ever written for their spouse drops today". 

Louis laughed. "Haz, my album will be out next month, what are you talking about?". Harry snorted and just looked at Louis for a few moments. The ghost of a smile was still on his face when he softly said "I miss you". Louis sighed. 'I miss you' was such an understatement with them... It was like missing half of them, like trying to see the world and its beauty with just one eye, like not being able to breathe properly because the oxygen wasn't enough. They were used to having to be apart for weeks, but that feeling, the loneliness because they needed to have the other right next to them wasn't something they would ever get used to. 

"I miss you too, darling" he replied as softly as Harry spoke, but none of their words were weak. All their love for each other was there, strong and firm, always. 

"I know. I can't wait to see you in a few days. I'm not going to the gym right now, you know? I need all my energies for that moment" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Louis burst out laughing, bending his head backwards. When he looked at the screen again, Harry had his beautiful dimpled smile on display. 

"That's good to hear, but I'll be probably knackered for all the shows I've been playing these days". He pouted, pretending to be upset. And he was obviously joking. They knew they couldn't resist each other, they never managed to. They could be sleep deprived and still find the energy to please each other somehow, especially if they had been apart for too long. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll treat you well, I think the whole night is a good start, isn't it?". Now it was Louis' turn to snort. "Of course, I can handle that, you'll beg me to stop". Harry laughed and then he heard some voices outside the bus, his band was coming, but they knew this was his 'Harry time' so he knew they wouldn't bother him. Harry read his mind, like he always did, and said "Don't keep them out there for too long, they must be tired too", smiling a little bit. "Actually, you do that, let's talk for two more hours, who cares!". 

Louis laughed again, and God... The way Harry made him laugh, the way they made each other laugh was one of the most precious things they had and they could count a lot of those. Sometimes they laughed so much they couldn't even breathe, or had tears streaming down their faces. Even on the worst days they could count on those beautiful sounds. They could count on each other, always. 

"I see, treat people with kindness indeed, uh?" he teased. 

"We're not perfect and that's okay" Harry said smugly, matter of fact. 

"I suppose" Louis replied, thinking that actually they were really close to perfection. It took time to be where they were now, they had to go through a lot and it wasn't always peaches and cream. But they made it and what they had was perfect to them.

He was taken away from his thoughts by a twitter notification and he noticed that it was nine o'clock. 

"Oh!" he said, faking surprise, "Harry Styles just released a new song!". He gasped, dramatically putting a hand on his heart. "Adore you? Wow... That's a sappy bitch". He heard Harry laughing and he smiled. "Should we listen to it?" he said, while searching for his other phone to play it. He managed to hold both of his devices in his hands, clicking on the YouTube notification and playing the song. When he heard the first notes, he looked up at Harry and found him smiling fondly. "I love you" he said, just like that. He smiled right back at him and replied "Me too". "Did you just take a screenshot of me?" then he added. 

"Yeah, I might have" Harry smiled knowingly, making Louis roll his eyes with so much affection.

They listened to the song and Louis couldn't still believe what Harry had written for him. He was honored to be the subject of so much attention and devotion. It was like that with them, for both of them, but it wasn't easy getting used to being _the one_ and being loved like that. They were still in disbelief sometimes. 

"Thank you" he whispered and only when he talked he realized his voice was shaking. 

"Oh no, Louis Tomlinson, you won't cry today, because then I will too and we'll be a crying mess and we can't have it right now" Harry shouted, with tears already filling his eyes. 

Louis chuckled wetly. "Shut up, it's your fault" he said. They had gone through a lot and just being there in that moment with him, listening to that song again, together, was a lot. Like when he made him listen to We Made It. They were cuddling on their couch crying-laughing for what they had and were. They couldn't stop, and they left wet kisses all over their faces, while whispering sweet I love you's. It what always happened to them, especially when they made the other read or listen to something so private and intimate that they couldn't share with the world. It was who they were. They didn't take those moments for granted.

Louis coughed in an attempt to speak normally. "They're all losing their shit right now" he commented, joking anout their fans. 

Harry looked at him and said "Yes, that's what happens when you write love songs about your secret husband, you know?", sniffling a bit. "Mister Princess Park" he added ironically. 

"Right, guilty", Louis giggled. He watched Harry sitting in the middle of their bed. He wasn't wearing anything, as always, and of course Louis' gaze lingered on his chest. 

"Hey!" Harry snapped his fingers. "My eyes are here" and pointed at them with his hand "pay attention to me" he teased. 

"I'm sorry, it's not that easy, you know?" 

"Oh, not going to the gym this week is gonna be one of the best choices I've ever made" Harry said smugly. They laughed again. 

"I suppose, yes".

There was another moment where they just stared at each other, saying things they already knew with their eyes. _I miss you, you're beautiful, I'm so lucky, can't wait to come home, thank you for keeping me, I love your voice, your eyes are two diamonds, thank you for fighting for me, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_... They knew. 

The moment ended when they heard Oli screaming "JUST LET HIM ADORE YOU, LOUIS!" from outside, followed by his other mates' laughs. They smiled at each other. 

"I can't believe they listened to it already" Harry commented, faking amazement. 

"I paid them. You owe me 500 quid" he replied. 

Harry whistled, pretending to be surprised. "That's a lot of money, thank you love, I appreciate the support, really". 

"You're welcome. Pick someone who's supportive, right?" 

"Indeed". Harry was smiling, and the irony on is face changed in something more sweet. They did pick someone who was supportive. They couldn't have someone better in their life. 

A moment passed and then Harry said "You should probably go?". He worded it like a question and the answer was positive, they had to move and go to Los Angeles. 

"I have, yes. But I'll call you later". 

"Yeah, can't wait to hear you snoring" hinting at the fact that he would fall asleep the moment the bus would leave the venue. But now he was being unfair. 

"Oi! Last time I checked, I was the one who had to stop the neighbors from calling 999 because they were thinking that some kind of wild animal had escaped from Regent's Park!". 

Harry laughed again and Louis loved that he was the one doing that. "Ah, shut up, you love it". 

"Babe, I do love a lot of things about you, but you snoring is not on the top of that list". He was lying, he loved every single thing about him. 

"I don't believe you, obviously".

"Louis, can we come up now?". Someone interrupted them again, it was Matt this time. It was getting late apparently. 

"Oh, we don't want to upset the manager, we'll end this call now!" Harry joked. 

Louis smiled. "I'll talk to you very soon" he said. "Thank you for being here even though you weren't... you know, phisically here" he smiled a little bit awkwardly.

"Of course, always" Harry said, fondly. "And thank you for doing the same". They knew they would always do that for each other. They would always be there, even when they couldn't. It was their thing. 

"I gotta go now. I love you, darling. Talk to you soon". He stood up and went towards the door to open it. 

"I love you too. And stay hydrated, honey, don't piss me off". 

Louis snorted. "I will, I promise" 

"Good" Harry smiled. "Bye. Love you" he added softly. 

"Bye, love". They looked at each other for one more second and then they ended their call. Louis sighed again, feeling revitalized and happy. It was the Harry-effect and he couldn't get enough of it. 

He opened the door, getting ready for all the teasing but nice comments the guys were about to make. It was what everyone did with them. They knew they might be a lot for others, they knew they lived in symbiosis and cared about things that might seem not that relevant to other people. But that was what they were. He would lie if he said that the fact that they weren't able to live their story the way they wanted wasn't one of the reasons why they were like that, because it was. They learned to appreciate all the little things and share every single moment. But it was also who they were, it was also the way they wanted to live their life. And they loved it. They loved being totally part of each other, they loved shaping their life around each other's needs and desires. They loved being each other's vital lymph. And they knew this was all theirs and nobody could ever take it away from them.

They knew they were each other's home and they didn't plan on moving to anywhere at all. 


End file.
